Je t'aimais
by EliiAruna
Summary: Se remémorer ses plus beaux souvenirs, mais également les plus douloureux... Comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là, et pourquoi... C'est ce que Key s'applique à faire pour essayer de se débarrasser de sa douleur à tout prix. TaeKey -Death fic-


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon premier OS, consacré à un de mes couples des SHINee ! ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Je t'aimais…

Il regardait la pluie tomber. Depuis quelque temps, Key avait l'impression que le soleil avait été remplacé par la pluie. Il posa ses mains sur le mur sale de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait, se remémorant ses souvenirs si chers à son cœur, mais terriblement douloureux.

C'est ici qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lui, et son autre moitié. C'est ici qu'il l'avait aidé. Key l'avait recueilli, pris de pitié pour cette pauvre personne couchée par terre, l'avait rassuré maintes et maintes fois. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés… jusqu'à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Pendant un moment, tout allait pour le mieux : ils s'aimaient. La vie de Key était simple, mais remplie de joie et de bonheur grâce à cette personne exceptionnelle.

Key essayait désespérément de comprendre quand tout avait basculé. Son cœur se remplit de haine à la vue des images défilant dans son esprit. Il abattit violement son poing contre le mur, s'écorchant la main au lieu d'abimer la structure. _Ce_ garçon était arrivé, comme si de rien n'était. Il a commencé à approcher l'être que Key aimait le plus au monde. Il lui a rempli la tête de belles paroles et l'a volé à Key. Il n'avait pu que subir, sans avoir le droit de l'en empêcher. Sans pouvoir raisonner son protégé.

Comment ? Comment sa moitié avait-elle pu le laisser tomber comme ça ? Lui qui l'avait aidé, logé et aimé ? Celui qui s'était interposé à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait problème ! Comment avait-elle pu ?! Elle était venue le voir un jour, et lui avait annoncé lentement qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais… Même si son amour n'avait pas dit le nom du garçon en question, Key savait exactement de qui il s'agissait. Il l'avait laissé partir, restant prostré de longues heures dans son appartement sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

L'Enfer avait commencé à ce moment-là. Key devait se faire violence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il les voyait s'afficher ensemble. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de lui sauter au cou pour égorger celui qui avait ruiné sa vie? Combien de fois, avait-il rêvé que son âme sœur revenait vers lui, après s'être fait trompé ? Tellement de fois qu'il en perdait le compte.

Mais aucun de ces rêves ne s'étaient réalisés. Key se détruisait petit à petit, refusant de se nourrir, de sortir, de travailler… de vivre. Il restait juste enfermé dans sa chambre, et muré dans un épais silence. Refusant même de voir ses amis, pourtant nombreux.

Il était dans un tel état que ses « soi-disant amis » lui avaient, sans aucun remords, tourné le dos. Il ne s'était jamais senti si misérable, si rejeté. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie autour de lui. Les autres venaient à lui comme les papillons de nuit étaient attirés par une lumière. Il se nourrissait de cette compagnie et de toute cette oisiveté, s'en délectait. Mais, ces gens ne restaient à ses côtés que pour son charme et son caractère, non pour ce qu'il était. Lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'il ne sortait plus, ils ont juste tourné la page, pour trouver une autre lumière.

Key releva lentement la tête vers le ciel maussade et terne, laissant la pluie glacée glisser sur ses joues creusées. Il aurait tellement aimé revoir l'être qu'il aimait… Juste une dernière fois… Voir son visage si parfait, son corps fin et élégant… Mais cela n'était pas envisageable.

Les sorties, les rendez-vous, les cadeaux, les jours, les nuits, les baisers… plus rien ne comptait à présent. Tout en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son seul amour, il sortit quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon.

Un voile se forma sur ses yeux, troublant sa vision, et une larme coula doucement le long de son visage, avant d'atterrir sur son T-shirt beaucoup trop large pour lui. Il apposa lentement le canon du pistolet sur sa tempe, respirant un grand coup avant de murmurer imperceptiblement :

« - Je t'aimais… Je t'aimais tellement… Taemin… »

Puis il appuya sur la gâchette, et tout devint noir.

Fin~~

* * *

Moi : Hum... * stress*

Aruna : Reste pas figée, dis quelque chose ! U_U

Moi : Oui ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review ^^

Aruna : Histoire qu'elle s'améliore U_U

Moi : T-T Quelle froideur... Bref ! ^^ Donnez-moi vos impressions ! Bisous~ !


End file.
